The biggest mistake
by Rewy
Summary: NaruHina. Naruto makes a mistake and looses someone important to him. He can´t take it and he makes a harsh decision. Rated for language


**The biggest mistake**

**Warning:** Bad grammar and spelling

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Naruto

**Rated for language**

**Romance/Tragedy/Angst**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto´s POV

It was wonderful time when we started going out. It was like a dream. It felt like I was living in fantasy world... I was so happy with you. You were everything I wanted to my girl to be. You were sweet, kind and caring... You looked so innocent... You were shy and fragile, like you were made from glass... And you were so breathtaking beautiful...

Your midnight blue hair was so soft, it was almost impossible to me to keep my hands off of your hair..

And your eyes.. They were always shining like a moon in a the darkest night..

You had a perfect skin.. It was so pale but smooth and soft.. I loved to caress your body with my hands...

You were my angel...

We thought we would always be together... We were so sure we would get married... I wanted to have a big family with you...

We cheated our teachers and you parents because we didn´t want to go to school.. We just stayed in my bed, talking, kissing. We didn´t care about others... It felt like there was only you and me in the whole world...

Only our love mattered to us..

But a storm always comes after sunny days, sadness always comes after happiness..Those times are over and I can´t get them back.. No matter what I´d do...

We started fighting over every little thing... First I thought you were just in a bad mood, but then you started acting like a maniac. I don´t think I would have thought about engagement or getting married if I had known you were eating tranquilizers.

You thought I cheated on you with every girl I knew.. And then you started making those stupid rules... You didn´t want me to go out with my friends, thinking I would go and cheat on you. You made me depressed...

I started drinking and using drugs so my mind would become numb... Without them living would probably have been impossible. Drinking was the only way to ease my pain. My friends started to get worried, I became so quiet. I didn´t laugh anymore, my smiles were rare... I was like a ghost.. Only a memory of my old self...

But then I met this pink haired girl, and I was able to smile again... I opened up to her, I told her everything... She helped me to understand that what I did to myself was wrong.. That I didn´t have to suffer... She opened my eyes and I saw how sick that situation was when I couldn´t see it myself.. She gave me a shoulder to cry on...

She made me believe that leaving you was the right thing to do... But hell, it was a bad mistake...

I left you and started dating that Sakura... I was happy again. I thought she was perfect...

Why I didn´t realize, leaving you was the biggest mistake I had ever done?

I was stupid... So stupid...

You tried to call me but I told you to go to hell and leave me alone. I called you a worthless whore, and I said I wanted you to die... Oh, how I regret those hard words I said to you... But I was so blind, I couldn´t realize that you were the one who suffered the most...

Now I would do anything to get you back... I would do anything just to hold you in my arms... But I was too late...

You never told me why you had to eat tranquilizers. I never asked.

It´s killing me from the inside... Knowing that I could have saved you...

Why didn´t you tell me you had hard past?

Why didn´t you tell me about your family problems? That you had almost been raped?

Why I had to be so stupid that I let you go? Why did I leave you? Why, oh why...

Why did I let that slut to make me believe that you were bad person?

I can´t even imagine how deep scars you had on your heart and soul.. You had been betrayed so many times...

I could have helped you.. If I only knew what you had been through...

But I only made you suffer even more...

I betrayed you...

I betrayed you when you needed me the most...

And then you weren´t there anymore...

_'Answer... Answer that fucking phone already!'_

"_Hello, this is Sakura speaking"_

"Hinata is dead! What the hell have I done? She called me again today, probably wanting to say goodbye and I just ignored her and told her to leave me alone, you fucking pink haired bitch, this is all your fault, you were the one who separated us, now the only woman I have ever truly loved ended her life! Fuck, you brainwashed me to believe that my relationship with Hinata was like hell. Who cares if we fought sometimes, it is normal, there is problems in every relationship..!"

"_Hey, Naruto, calm down..!"_

"DON´T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! Fuck, I promised her we would always be together, now and forever..! You made me to leave her! Now look what happened..!"

"_Hey Naruto, you are crazy..!"_

"SHUT UP, I´m NOT crazy! We wanted to put big clothes on our baby, fucking bitch, bring Hinata back to me, back to my arms, back to my life! She wanted me back but you blinded me! What the hell am I still doing here, 21 years old guy, telling goodbye to some worthless bitch? I will keep my promise, I want to go back to Hinata, tell my friends I love them and bring some flowers to my grave."

End of Naruto´s POV

Naruto hung up and grabbed the gun.

"Hinata, my love, I will keep my promise. I´m coming back to you. I hope you will forgive me... I just want to be with you again..." He whispered quietly and pulled the trigger.

And they could be together again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AN: I got inspired by a song called "Entinen" made by Ezkimo. This might seem like a NaruSaku fic, but it´s definitely a NaruHina. Characters are probably OOC, but does it really matter? Well, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
